


Kidnapped

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine and Elena get kidnapped by the new bad guy in Mystic Falls and find themselves trapped in a very cramped car boot and soon Katherine realises that Elena's not as pure as she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

"This is your fault!" Elena exclaimed.

"How is this my fault?" Katherine retorted.

They had been ambushed by the new bad guy in Mystic Falls and when they woke up they were in a car boot, their hands and feet tied. Elena's back was to Katherine's front and both their hands were tied in front of Elena, making the position quite uncomfortable.

"Ugh, just shut up" Elena sighed.

Suddenly the car jumped slightly, probably hitting a rock and Katherine's thigh got pressed in between Elena's legs. The girl instantly became aware of just how close Katherine was to her, and took a large gulp when she realised she got feel the outline of her breasts on her back. Katherine was busy trying to find a way to escape when she picked up on a very interesting smell. Elena was turned on, but why? Was kidnapping really a turn on for her? It took Katherine a few seconds to evaluate their position  and realised that it was her that was turning the girl on. Smirking, she decided to take advantage of this. She wanted to be as subtle as possible, so only very slowly she pressed her thigh higher into Elena's crotch, so slow that she would hardly notice.

"Ugh, my arms ache I need to stretch" Katherine stated, as she then slowly started to move her arms up and down.

Every time she moved her arms she managed to press them against Elena's breasts, in time with her moving thigh. Growing a bit bolder, she moved her arm's up higher so that this time it was her spread out hands that touched Elena's breasts and she couldn't help but grin when she felt how her nipples had grown hard. She moved back slightly, so that her knee was now able to curve lightly into Elena's crotch, who unconsciously let out a small sigh. Katherine had to hold in laugh, as she realised that Elena didn't know what she was trying to do. Wanting to move things along, she started to press her knee harder into the girls crotch, who's breathing had grown heavier. She then moved her arms up again and managed to brush Elena's nipple hard, making the girl let out a moan.

"Such a naughty girl, Elena. Who knew?" Katherine smirked.

"What?...I..." Elena trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

"You what? Want me to do this?" Katherine asked, pulling at her nipple.

"N-no" Elena stuttered.

"How about this?" Katherine inquired, brining her knee up faster into the girl's crotch.

"No..." Elena trailed off.

"Maybe this then" Katherine purred, as she trailed her hands down the girls stomach until she got to the girl's crotch and pressed a finger to it.

"S-stop!" Elena exclaimed.

"You don't sound very sure" Katherine suggested, as she started thrusting the finger in harder.

"Oh God" Elena sighed.

"Call me Katherine" She smirked, as she moved her fingers higher to unzip the girls trousers.

She then dipped her fingers inside Elena's panties and brushed a finger against her wet slit.

"You're soaking Elena" Katherine stated, as she started thrusting her finger in.

"More, I...need more" Elena stuttered.

"You're so close already aren't you? I bet you were even wet before I started touching you" Katherine suggested, as she added another finger to the girls pussy.

"Y-yes" Elena moaned, arching into the touch.

"In fact, I don't think you're going to last much longer are you" Katherine exclaimed, thrusting another finger into her.

"Oh God, more!" Elena pleaded.

"You want more? Won't don't you have a go yourself?" Katherine smirked, indicating to where Elena's own hands were just outside her panties.

"I...I don't..." Elena trailed off.

"I want you to touch yourself Elena" Katherine purred into her neck.

Slowly Elena's hand dipped into her panties and froze not sure what to do. Katherine quickly moved one of Elena's fingers onto her clit and started to brush against it.

"God that feels so good" Elena sighed.

"Just like that Elena. C'mon, I want to see you come" Katherine exclaimed.

Elena quickly started to brush harder against her clit, moaning loudly.

"Oh God, yes, yes, oooooh!" Elena cried, coming on her own hand.

"Well that was fun" Katherine stated, just as the boot door was pulled up.

 


End file.
